A Sense of Love or Duty
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Minerva is about to marry the man of her dreams but a face from the past arrives. Minerva is forced to choose between her heart and her sense of duty. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Sense Of Love or Duty.**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly the characters do not belong to me but to the great JK Rowling.

**Summary:** Minerva McGonagall is about to marry her true love but a face from the past returns and Minerva must make the choice betweeh her heart and she sense of duty.

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Arrival.**

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, strode along the quiet corridor, whistling to himself. He was possibly the happiest man alive at the moment, nothing could ruin his mood. Two years ago he had finally summoned up all his Gryffindor courage and revealed his feelings to the woman of his dreams and to his delight she returned the feelings. It had turned out that she had loved him for the same amount of years that he had loved her but had been afraid to risk their close friendship by telling him her feelings. The two years since they had declared their love for each other had passed so quickly and their love for each other had increased even more and in two weeks time Minerva Aurora McGonagall was to become Mrs. Albus Dumbledore. He reached his desired destination and walked into the room without knocking. As he pushed the door open, he felt a pair of soft delicate hands cover his eyes and he could smell her familiar scent.

"Oh, am I to be kidnapped?" he cried with a large smile.

"Ssshhh you are not permitted to speak until you have given me a kiss!" a voice whispered into his ear.

Albus turned around to face his captor and allowed his arms to wind themselves around her slim waist so he could pull her close and hold her tightly. She had her hands over his eyes but his lips were able to find hers, as they had had lots of practice. His lips sought hers hungrily and as she brushed her lips against his, he immediately deepened the kiss. His hands ran up and down her back as he pressed her closer to himself. His tongue darted into her mouth and was freely roaming the small hot place as she kissed him back with the same passion. The feelings that were awakened by a kiss had always surprised them both and when a kiss was broken, they both felt a sense of loss which would always return once their lips rejoined. Minerva pulled herself away from his loving embrace and looked into his bright blue eyes that were twinkling. She loved his eyes and found that she could lose herself in them. "I have missed you!" she said with a small smile.

"I have only been gone a few hours!" replied Albus as he nuzzled into his neck and playfully nipped at the cream-coloured skin.

"I know," admitted Minerva, "but it seemed like longer to me!"

"Well I missed you as well," said Albus, "but I had to go alone. I want our honeymoon to be a surprise till I whisk you away."

"Honeymoon!" said Minerva with excitement. "Oh Albus, tell me where we are going?"

"No!" answered Albus.

"Please Albus," begged Minerva as she ran her hands over his chest. "Pretty please."

"If I tell you now," explained Albus, "it won't be surprise."

"Albus!" whined Minerva.

"My dearest," began Albus, "whatever would your students say if they heard you whining!"

"They can't hear me," answered Minerva was a smug smile. "You placed silencing charms on the rooms. Please tell me, I'll make it worth your while."

Albus watched as Minerva slid her emerald green robes off her shoulders and looked at him with a suggestive smile gracing her delicate face. "Minerva," sighed Albus "I want this to be a surprise and it is wrong of you to tempt me."

"I am sorry my love," replied Minerva. "Please forgive my attempts to waylay you. I shall wait for your surprise but perhaps you could help me off with my robes anyway."

Albus smiled softly as she took his hand and began to lead him towards the bedroom. They were about to shut the door when urgent knocking at the door disturbed the moment. Albus looked at Minerva with confusion before going to answer the door.

"Severus?" questioned Albus. "What can I do for you?"

"Headmaster," answered Severus Snape, the potions master, "there is someone demanding to see Professor McGonagall. He is waiting for you both in her office."

"Did he give a name?" asked Minerva as she peered around from behind her future husband.

"No," answered Severus, "he just said you will be happy to see him."

Minerva looked at Severus with confusion and then at Albus. She had no idea who would want to see her and why she would be happy to see them. "Well I guess we had better go and see who it is!" said Minerva. The three of them made their way along to Minerva's office and Severus left them to it as he disappeared back down towards the dungeons. Minerva pushed open her office door. A man was standing with his back to the door. He was about five foot ten inches with deep black hair. He turned around and looked at her with familiar large hazel eyes. Minerva felt her mouth open with shock but she quickly shut it. As she tried to process the scene before her eyes, she could feel her body shaking slightly and then felt a familiar hand rest itself on the small of her back.

"Da-Daniel?" she finally stammered.


	2. Chapter 2

A Sense of Love or Duty  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Minerva couldn't quite believe her eyes as she stared at the man before her. She hadn't seen him in nearly twelve years. From what she could see, he hadn't changed much, apart from the obvious lines on his face that had come with age. Before Minerva had a chance to speak again, she found herself being pulled into a bear like embrace by Daniel.  
  
"Oh Min," exclaimed Daniel as he held her tightly "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Minerva as she pulled away from him.  
  
"I will tell all once we are alone!" replied Daniel as he gave Albus a questioning glance.  
  
Albus had been eyeing the man embracing his fiancée for sometime now and he couldn't help but come over all queasy. It was like seeing a ghost from the past and Albus didn't like this particular one.  
  
"You remember Albus Dumbledore," said Minerva as she noticed the two men glaring at each other. "He is headmaster here now!"  
  
"Yes I remember," replied Daniel "but if you don't mind I would like to talk to my fiancée alone!"  
  
Minerva shifted uncomfortably on her feet while she tried to figure out what to say to Daniel. Surely he didn't expect the engagement to still be valid after all those years he was away. She felt someone's eyes alone and looked up to see Albus looking at her. He smiled softly and his eyes shone with understanding.  
  
"I will go but I need to have a quiet word with my deputy headmistress!" said Albus as he indicated to the door.  
  
"I'll be right back, Daniel!" explained Minerva as she followed Albus out of her office.  
  
Albus reached out for her hand and pulled her into a secret passage way that only they knew about. Not even the marauders had found this one. Once concealed in the passage way, Albus wrapped his arms around her and held her. Minerva clung to him and for a few moments nothing was said till Minerva broke the silence.  
  
"Oh Albus," she sighed into his robes "I was told that he was dead!"  
  
"We were all told that, my love," answered Albus as he let his hands wander lovingly up and down her back "but it seems that he is very much alive. How do you feel about seeing him again?"  
  
"It is odd," replied Minerva truthfully. "I never loved him, we were friends but our parents arranged our match. When he disappeared I was upset of course but I moved on and fell in love for the first time in my life with you. How can he think that the engagement still stands, oh Albus how do I tell him after all he has been through."  
  
"Minerva," said Albus as he let his chin rest on the top her head "this is not about keeping your promise, it is about following your heart!"  
  
Minerva moved her head slightly and she stood up on tip toes, she lent forward and brushed her lips against his. The kiss didn't last long but it was a kiss that they both needed before she had to go back into her office and tell Daniel Lathewell that she had moved on.   
  
"Good luck my love!" whispered Albus into her ear. "I'll be waiting for you in our usual place."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can!" she answered as she kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
Albus watched as she disappeared from the passage way, he heard the door knob on her office door turn and a few seconds later he heard the door close shut behind her.  
  
Daniel Lathewell was seated behind Minerva's neat and organized desk, prodding a piece of parchment with one of her emerald coloured quills.   
  
"Well?" asked Minerva as she perched on the side of her desk.  
  
"Well what?" replied Daniel as he looked up at her "Oh right, well remember I had to go to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things for my father!"  
  
"I can recall you doing something like that," answered Minerva "you never came back."  
  
"There I was minding my own business when I was suddenly stunned and blindfolded," continued Daniel "I was taken to a small dark room where I was told that I had been taken hostage by some renegade followers of Grindelwald because they had heard about my work with potions."  
  
"We never received any demands for you life?" questioned Minerva curiously.  
  
"No you didn't," he answered "that is because I found it in my best interests to make out that I would join them of my own free will. I was treated better, Minerva and I could conduct my studies without being interrogated. It has taken me all this time to escape from them and my thoughts of you were the only thing that kept me going."  
  
"Why should I believe all this?" asked Minerva. "You expect me to believe these stories without questioning it."  
  
Daniel stood up from the chair and walked around so that he was in front of her. He picked up her hands and placed a kiss on each one before she pulled them away from his grasp.  
  
"I expect you to question me," replied Daniel "you can even give me a truth serum and you will find that all of what I say is true, my dear."  
  
Minerva looked at him intently, she knew him well and from the look in his eyes she could tell that he was telling the truth. She got down from her desk and walked over to the fireplace, she stared into it as she tried to form the words of what she was going to say in her mind.  
  
"You're still as beautiful as the day I left," said Daniel as he walked over and cupped her face in his hands. "I know our engagement was set up but I have always loved you Minerva!"  
  
"Please don't!" replied Minerva as she pulled away from him.  
  
"What?" queried Daniel as he took another step towards her.  
  
"Don't touch me!" answered Minerva softly. "You have been gone years, Daniel. I have moved on with the years and our engagement ended."  
  
"Don't say that," pleaded Daniel as he came to a stand still. "I am back and we can continue as we left off, Minerva. We were promised to each other by our families and we shall be married. I have made you wait for me for too long, we shall marry as soon as possible. I pledge my life for you happiness, Minerva."  
  
"Daniel, please hear me when I say there will be no marriage between us," explained Minerva softly. "I am sorry!"  
  
"Why are saying this Minerva?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Daniel," said Minerva as she sat down in a near by chair and looked at him "you know that I never loved you and that I had to marry for connections. My life has changed a lot since you disappeared. I am in love and to be married in two weeks. I am sorry if I have hurt you, even more especially after all you have been through but you need to know this."  
  
"You're to marry someone else?" exclaimed Daniel with anger evident in his voice. "I cannot allow that Minerva. You were and are still promised to me. The only marriage that will take place is ours."  
  
Daniel made his way towards the door but before he opened it, he turned and looked at Minerva.  
  
"I can't blame you for finding someone else," he told her "but a promise is a promise, Minerva and you know the strength of such a promise."  
  
Minerva watched him storm out of her office, his words still ringing loudly in her ears. She knew all too well about the McGonagall's view on promises and she was torn between her sense of duty and the man she loved. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Minerva made her way along the corridor. She was meeting Albus in their special place. She lifted up the hem of her robes as she climbed the staircase. She came to a stop before looking around herself to make sure no one was about. She placed her hand on the statue of Cupid and whispered the passwords "A Lover's Kiss". The statue of Cupid jumped aside revealing a door made of the dark mahogany. She stepped forward and pushed the door open and was met by the warmth of a roaring fire and the smell of hot chocolate. She closed the door behind her and scanned the room for Albus. Her eyes fell upon on him sitting in a chair with his feet resting upon the small coffee table. She sighed to herself; she had told him not to do that.

"Albus!" she called out as she approached him.

"Minerva," he said as he quickly got to his feet. "How did it go, darling?"

Albus held out his arms and Minerva walked straight into them. She snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He allowed himself to sink back into the chair with Minerva still cradled in his arms. He kissed her softly on the forehead as he whispered comforting words in her ear.

"He still expects me to marry him!" she blurted out suddenly.

"After all these years?" questioned Albus. "Surely not."

"He says I must keep to my word," explained Minerva sadly, "and marry him. I told him that I won't but he doesn't seem to listen to me."

"Would you like me to have a word?" asked Albus before planting another kiss on her forehead. "I am amazed that he still thinks you will marry him after all these years. You didn't make a promise to him. Your families arranged the match."

"I love you, Albus, and I'm marrying you in two weeks time," said Minerva looking into his piercing blue eyes. "Daniel will have to accept that. I never loved him and it was a marriage forced upon me years ago."

"Ssshhh my love. Don't get yourself worked up," reassured Albus. "I'll go and speak to him tomorrow."

"Please don't, Albus," replied Minerva. "Let's just concentrate on us and ignore him. He will get the message and give up."

Minerva moved around in his arms so that she was facing him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lightly. Only hours ago she had been the happiest woman alive. She had been preparing her wedding to the man she loved and now her world had been turned upside down.

She wished Daniel had been dead! She felt bad about wishing something like that on him but given the circumstances no one could really blame her. Albus had been so calm about his return. She had half expected him to jump in and stamp his mark on the conversation but he hadn't. Albus was supporting her and giving her advice but part of her wished that he would make Daniel disappear.

She felt his arms tighten around her and she relaxed into his arms. If anyone could take her mind off Daniel, Albus could. He ran his fingers down her arm until he reached her hand where her engagement ring was hidden from view.

"I'm glad you love your ring," he murmured into her ear. "It matches your eyes."

"It is a beautiful ring," she agreed as the ring became visible to them both. "Do you think your grandmother would have approved of me wearing it?"

"She would have loved you, Tabby," he answered, using his pet name for her.

They remained in their secret hideaway for another hour before they decided that they had better show themselves in the Great Hall for the staff dinner. They walked out into the empty hallway and started to walk towards the Great Hall when they heard a familiar voice call out to them. They turned around and saw Minerva's father walking briskly towards them both, his walking stick clunking against the stone floor.

"Minerva," he said as he embraced his youngest daughter, "is it true?"

"If you are talking about the return of Daniel, then it is true, Father," replied Minerva sadly.

"Oh my wee petal," said Maxim McGonagall. "This news could not have come at a worse time! Oh Albus, do forgive my rudeness. Hello old friend. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"My office," suggested Albus as he embraced Minerva's father, his old friend. "This way."

Maxim McGonagall clutched on to his daughter's hand as they made their way towards the Headmaster's office. What he had to tell Minerva and Albus would break both their hearts as well as his own. He loved Albus as a son now and he was so happy when Albus had asked him for his permission to marry Minerva. He wished that he didn't have to break the news he had come to tell but it had to be done. Sooner rather than later. They reached the office and Albus and Minerva sat together on the couch while Maxim sat in a high-backed wing chair facing them. Minerva noticed the grave looking expression her father was wearing and it worried her no end.

"Would you like a drink, Maxim?" asked Albus.

"I think I need a firewhiskey or two!" replied Maxim seriously.

"Father," said Minerva fixing her father with a serious stare, "what is going on?"

Albus handed Maxim a glass of firewhiskey and he had also poured out a glass for both himself and Minerva. He had sensed they may need it.

"Oh petal, it breaks my heart to tell you this," began Maxim before taking a sip of his drink. "I hate to do this when you are so happy but I have to tell you this. You both know how highly I regard you, Albus. You are like a son to me as well as being my friend. I was so happy when you both became a couple."

"Please Father," pleaded Minerva, "don't say what I think you are going to say. I will not marry Daniel, please don't ask me this."

"Petal," continued Maxim after downing his firewhiskey, "you have to marry Daniel."

Minerva broke down in tears and she clung on to Albus, who held her securely in his arms.

"Maxim," asked Albus, who was trying hard to keep hold of his emotions, "surely the arrangement is void now."

"In usual circumstances it would be," admitted Maxim sadly. "But this is not a usual arrangement."

Minerva slipped from Albus' arms and knelt in front of her father. She took hold of both his hands and stared into his dark emerald eyes. She was pleading him to tell her more.

"Daniel's father suggested we put a bind on you both," explained Maxim as he looked into his daughter's eyes. "A charm was placed upon you both and it can only be broken if you both decide against the marriage. When the charm was placed upon you, the wedding was going ahead and when Daniel was reported dead, the charm was broken, or so we assumed. I am so sorry, my darling, but it will be dangerous for you to marry Albus. If you marry Albus without being released from your duty, Albus will die!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A Sense of Love or Duty**

**Chapter Four**

"What?" gasped Minerva "Father, why did you agree to such a thing?"

"At the time, Petal," replied Maxim "you had agreed to the wedding."

"It wasn't like I had much choice," snapped Minerva angrily.

Albus knelt down beside Minerva and held her face between his hands. He looked at her with his sparkling blue eyes and smiled.

"I'll go and speak with Daniel," he told her softly. "I'll see if we can work this out. Stay with Maxim and I'll be back soon."

He pressed a tender kiss on her lips before rising to his feet and briefly shaking Maxim's hand. Minerva watched Albus go. Deep down she knew that Daniel wouldn't let her go just like that.

Albus swept along the corridor that led to the rooms where Daniel was staying. He tapped sharply on the door twice and waited. Moments later the door swung open and Daniel stood looking at him.

"Oh it's you!" mumbled Daniel as he disappeared back into the room.

Albus remained in the hallway looking somewhat taken back. He hadn't expected to be met with open arms but he had expected to be asked in. It soon became obvious that Daniel wasn't going to ask him in, so Albus walked in uninvited. Daniel was sitting down in the chair, glaring into the fireplace. The room was messy and it smelled of dried old musty books and paper. Albus looked around the room and found the source of the smell. A stack of stained parchments was laid out flat on the table.

"What do you want?" asked Daniel abruptly.

"I have come to speak to you about Minerva!" replied Albus.

Daniel's head snapped around and faced him for a moment before getting to his feet and walking towards Albus. They stood inches apart from each other and Albus could feel Daniel's eyes on him. He seemed to be weighing up the older wizard.

"I don't have anything to discuss with you about Minerva." said Daniel crisply.

"Oh I think you do," urged Albus. "If you love her as you say you do, then why not let her go."

"You are only saying this because you want her," replied Daniel. "But I tell you this, she will never be yours old man. She is mine and I intend for her to keep her promise."

"You can't force someone to love you Daniel," said Albus wisely.

"She loves me," answered Daniel confidently. "She just doesn't know it yet."

"Daniel she doesn't love you, can't you see that?" said Albus who was trying to keep his cool.

Daniel walked away from Albus and walked over to his unpacked suitcase. He pulled out a leather bound photo album, which he placed on the table, over the pieces of parchment. Albus was curious as to what was in the photo album but he didn't have to wonder for too long, as Daniel opened the book up.

"This is what kept me going while I was under lock at key," he explained to Albus as he turned the page over to reveal a picture of a younger Minerva. "She is the reason that I found the strength to work out a plan to get away from my captures. Isn't she beautiful?"

Albus looked down at the picture of Minerva. She could have been no older that twenty in the picture. She was wearing a pale pink dress with some cream summer robes over the top of it. Her hair was loose and cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. Albus felt the familiar warm sensation flow through his body as he looked at her. He looked across at Daniel and noticed that he was looking at Minerva with a dazed expression.

"I know this must be hard for you Daniel," said Albus softly. "But you can't expect Minerva not to have moved on. Things have changed over the years you have been away. Minerva is happy. Why take that away from her?"

"She will be happy with me!" answered Daniel as he slammed the photo album shut. "You are only delaying things and causing Minerva more pain."

Albus felt his blood begin to boil under his skin. How dare Daniel accuse him of causing Minerva pain when it was down to him returning in the first place? Daniel was looking at him in a menacing way and it was obvious that he was trying to provoke Albus into doing something.

"Daniel," asked Albus "can't you be reasonable about this? Ten years, after all, is a long time. What if she had already married me or someone else?"

"Then they would be dead," replied Daniel with a twisted smile. "The charm that was placed on us both would have killed you!"

"Do you want Minerva to be unhappy?" asked Albus. "In pain because she is forced to do something that she doesn't want to do. What kind of man are you?"

"I am a man who intends to get his wife!" growled Daniel "She isn't yours Dumbledore. Don't think you can take her from me. I assure you that if you do anything to prevent my marriage to my betrothed, you will curse the day you met me."

"I don't know what ever made Maxim think you were the right sort of man for Minerva! It is beyond me!" replied Albus coolly. "Minerva can make her own decisions and she will not be forced into marrying someone like you."

"She has to marry me," explained Daniel with a smile. "The sooner the better for her sake!"

"What do you mean?" asked Albus, taking a step towards Daniel who flinched slightly.

"I have set a date and she has to marry me that day," answered Daniel with a smug smile. "Otherwise her beloved father meets his maker."

"What?" demanded Albus?

"You heard," replied Daniel. "I have set a date and if she refuses, it's bye-bye Maxim. I believe Minerva will choose duty to me over her love for you."

"I will do everything in my power to stop you from hurting Maxim, Minerva, or any of her family! Do you hear me!" warned Albus, his voice low but full of assertion.

"I hear you alright Albus Dumbledore," sneered Daniel. "But you can do nothing about it. Minerva will be my wife in two weeks time. I thought it fitting, that we get married on the day that you two were going to be. Now if you don't mind, I have a wedding to plan and I need to be alone."

Albus stared at Daniel who had now turned his back to him and was humming a tune. Albus turned and stormed out of the rooms. There had to be some way to prevent this from happening without any lives being lost.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**A Sense of Love or Duty**

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. Many of you might even have forgotten about it. So, without further ado, I reveal chapter five.

Many thanks to Ang, my lovely beta and friend.

**Chapter Five **

Minerva and Maxim were awaiting Albus' return. Minerva couldn't keep still and had been pacing up and down the rug from the moment he shut the door behind him as he set off to find Daniel. Minerva had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that Daniel wouldn't give up so easily and that Albus' talk with him probably went in one ear and out the other.

The door opened and Minerva flew into the arms of Albus. She kissed his cheek as she clung to him. His heart was beating fast against his chest and she knew from then heat radiating off him that the meeting had not gone well. Albus' arms looped around her small waist and he held her close, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head as he looked at her father and shook his head.

"Min," spoke her father "would you mind leaving Albus and me alone for a few minutes?"

"But I want to hear what he said," protested Minerva. She wasn't used to being told to leave a room so the men could talk. "This involves me as much as it does you."

"Minerva, please?" asked Maxim. "Come back in half an hour and we will tell you what has been said. I just want to speak with Albus alone."

"Darling, listen to your father," Albus said softly. "I'll come and find you once I'm done here and we can go and have lunch somewhere romantic."

"You promise to inform me of what has been said?" Minerva asked, directly looking into his blue eyes.

Albus nodded before kissing her softly on the lips and then leading her to the door. He smiled at her and watched her sweep down the corridor. He knew that she was not happy about not being included. And, she was right about it concerning her as much as them but he felt he needed to speak with Maxim privately. Albus closed the door and sealed it, to prevent any intrusions before sitting down and pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey.

"It did not go well," Maxim observed, as he played with his half full glass of whiskey.

"No, it did not Maxim," Albus answered looking up at the slightly older wizard. "It seems that Daniel has dropped another stunner into the works."

"I'm not sure how much more my little girl can take of this," growled Maxim as he slammed down his glass on the table, spilling some firewhiskey. "What is it now Albus?"

"You!" Albus answered sadly.

"Me?" Maxim asked in confusion. "I don't understand."

"It seems that if Minerva doesn't marry him," explained Albus "you will lose your life. He didn't go into details, Maxim, but he made it clear what the end result would be."

"I don't want Minerva to know this, Albus," said Maxim getting to his feet. "Do you understand me? I don't want her to know."

"Maxim, she must know," Albus replied softly.

"If she knows, she will marry him, Albus," Maxim explained. "I want my daughter happy and marrying that man would not make her happy. If she doesn't marry him then I will die and I rather that happen than have her live a life of misery. She cannot marry you but she can still be with you."

"You want us to remain unmarried?" asked Albus.

"If that puts an end to the situation...then yes!" Maxim replied as he turned around to look at his friend. "Even if it means losing my life."

"Minerva would not put your life in danger Maxim," said Albus. "She is a devoted daughter."

"That's why she must not find out," he replied. "She would sign her life away. I have lived a long life, a happy one at that. I lost my wife ten years ago and I want to be with her again Albus. When I leave this world on the day of the wedding, at least I know that my death is for a purpose."

Albus stared at Maxim for a long time without saying anything. There stood before him a devoted father who loved his daughter more than life itself. He was willing to bring his life to an end so that she could be happy. In theory, the plan worked but if Minerva ever found out, Albus knew that she couldn't live with herself and that she would hate him for not telling her what her father had planned. Albus looked into Maxim's eyes and saw the determination glowing in them. They reminded him so much of Minerva's eyes and it was almost as though she was staring at him.

"She will want to know why you have died without any warning," Albus said aloud. "How do I explain that to her?"

"Simple," replied Maxim, who had been thinking it over in his mind. "I will tell her that I am dying. After all, it's not a lie and it won't come as such a shock to her."

"Maxim, have you seriously thought about this properly?" Albus asked uncomfortably. "I have Albus, I assure you that." Maxim replied. "Now go and take my daughter's mind off Daniel."

Albus still wasn't sure about this whole situation but he knew Maxim McGonagall well enough to know that once his mind was made up, there was no going back. But surely there was another way around it. Albus didn't have long to think of an alternative plan. His mind worked fiercely as he walked along the corridor to find the woman who held the key to his heart. He wanted to save her father but he also wanted to make Minerva the happiest woman in the world. For now, he would have to go along with the plan in hand till he thought of another one.

..._**..to be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** A huge thank you to everyone that took the time to read and review the last chapter, I am truly grateful. Thank you to my beta reader, Ang J

**Chapter Six:**

Albus walked along the corridor that led to Minerva's private rooms and even before he raised his fist to knock on the door, the door opened and Minerva immediately wanted answers. Albus had expected this but he wanted to sit down and have a drink first. He followed her into her main living room and sat down as Minerva conjured up a mug of streaming hot chocolate.

"Albus please tell me what Daniel and my father said," she said as she sat down beside him.

"One moment Min," replied Albus rubbing his temples. "Let me just get my breath back."

She rolled her eyes but didn't push him any further. She wanted to know but she also knew that Albus would tell her in his own time. She had been furious when her father had suggested that she leave them. She hadn't been asked to leave a room like that since she had been at least eleven years old.

She had briefly considered listening outside the door but Xiomara Hooch had been walking by and had dragged her off to show her the quidditch timetable. Usually the topic of quidditch interested her but this time it didn't and her mind kept wondering off to what Albus was discussing with her father.

Minerva had been careful to avoid Daniel. She didn't want to meet him and as far as she knew he didn't know where her rooms were. She had waited for what seemed like hours for Albus to come to her and now that he was here, he wasn't being very forthcoming with the information.

"Albus," she sighed, "will you just tell me?"

"Well my dear," Albus started, taking her small, delicate hand in his "Daniel seems even more determined to marry you than ever. He truly believes that he can make you happy."

"He could never make me happy, let alone make me marry him," Minerva pointed out raising her head and looking into Albus' eyes "Only one man makes me happy."

"He has arranged a wedding for you on the exact day we were to be married sweetheart," explained Albus softly as he tried to choose his words carefully. "He took delight in telling me that."

"I'm not going to marry him though," replied Minerva. "What did you talk about with father?"

"Your father suggested that you and I do not marry at all" began Albus.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Minerva, who was ready to march down to see her father and tell him exactly what she thought of his suggestion!

"Will you let me finish," asked Albus, placing his spare hand on her lap? "He suggested that we just live together till the time Daniel dies. You won't have to marry Daniel and I won't die."

"We won't ever marry then," said Minerva sadly. "But I want to be Mrs. Albus Dumbledore."

"I know darling," agreed Albus "but this way we can still be together."

"Are you sure this is work?" she asked. "What about Daniel?"

"Daniel will have to accept it," Albus answered. He already felt bad about withholding the information about what her father had in mind. But he had given Maxim his word and there was still time to think of another way.

"Come, let's go and get some lunch," Albus suggested. "I think we could both do with some time away from here."

Albus got to his feet and offered his hand to Minerva. She took it and gracefully rose to her feet, only to find herself being swept into a strong embrace. Albus nuzzled into her neck before whispering, '_I love you',_ into her ear before leading her out into the hallway and outside.

They walked hand in hand along the path that lead towards Hogsmeade. They talked and laughed and tried to forget that their wedding day, which they had prepared so lovingly, would not happen. At least not for many years.

Albus took Minerva into their favourite restaurant, La Province. It was a romantic place with soft lighting, candles and music floating through the air. It was as if the music was hitching a ride on the delicious smells that added to the whole atmosphere. The restaurant had been the very place where Albus had gone down on one knee and asked Minerva to become his wife. The whole restaurant had exploded into applause when she had accepted.

As they stepped into the restaurant, they were greeted by the patron who showed them to their regular table, which was in a secluded corner. It had a window that looked out on a small babbling brook. Minerva was handed a menu and she didn't even need to open it before she gave her order. She always had the same dish, chicken in a creamy white wine and mushroom sauce. Albus ordered his usual braised streak with a peppercorn sauce and also ordered them a bottle of house wine.

"Darling," said Albus softly "I know this has been hard on you and I intend to do what I can to get Daniel to release you so we can marry."

"Albus, I don't want to talk about him," Minerva replied, reaching across for his hand and playing with his fingers. "This is our time together."

Albus nodded and rubbed his foot up against her leg. He frowned slightly, as she felt cold.

"That's the table leg, darling," Minerva said with a laugh.

"Ah, that would explain the coldness," Albus replied.

"I hope you aren't comparing my leg to a wooden table leg Albus. I would be most insulted, she teased.

"Never Minerva," replied Albus. "Your legs are divine and seem to go on forever."

"Albus," she said in mock horror "you should not know of such things since we are not married."

"Oh my dear I am sorry," answered Albus. "I would do anything to protect your modesty."

"Ha, don't make me laugh Albus," she giggled softly. "But I certainly don't mind you taking my modesty."

"Behave yourself Minerva!" Albus warned playfully as he looked at her over the top of his half moon spectacles. "Whatever would your students say?"

"I'm sure they would be delighted that I am letting my hair down," she answered with a wink.

"Oh, I do love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Albus," she answered.

Their meal arrived a few minutes later and as they ate they exchanged words of love as well as flirting outrageously with each other. They both seemed to forget about the return of Daniel and simply relished each other's company.

However, Albus had not forgotten about Daniel and his threat to kill Maxim if Minerva didn't turn up on the appointed day. Albus was not the only one thinking, because up in the castle sat Maxim McGonagall, putting everything in order and writing a letter to his beloved daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Sense of Love or Duty**

**A/N: **A huge thank you to all of you that took the time to review the last chapter. Thank you to Miss Ang., who beta reads all my stories.

**Chapter Seven: The Darkness in the Dungeons.**

It was past midnight as Daniel walked along the dark, damp corridors of the lower unused dungeons. He had been angered to see Albus and Minerva walking back towards the castle after obviously having a romantic night out on the town. He had vowed to deal with the old man soon but first he had something else to do.

He had raided Severus Snape's personal dark magic book collection and had found the one that he needed. He would make Minerva his and no one else's. He knew that Minerva would try to get out of marrying him and try to protect her father. But he needed her to see that it was pointless to fight him because she wouldn't win and she would lose all her loved ones.

The light from the full moon cast shadows on the walls and there was an eerie silence as Daniel continued to walk through the corridor. He looked around before walking into an unused classroom and sealing the door shut behind him.

"You came?" hissed a voice from the darkness.

"Aye my Lord, that I have," Daniel answered as he placed the book down on the table before bowing to his Lord.

The cloaked figure came out of the darkness and nodded his head in the direction of Daniel before opening the book. He found the page that he was looking for and rubbed his hands together with glee. This was the spell to make even the strongest wizard fall to his feet in defeat. He had spent many years searching for this very spell. His spies had told him that the only existing book resided at the Hogwarts and was in the potion master's private collection. This very spell had brought down Thesus Grindelwald and now it was to be used in the downfall of Albus Dumbledore. How fitting would it be for him to be killed by the very spell that had made him a hero in the wizarding world? He tore the page out with calloused and scarred hands and rumpled it into a ball before placing it in his pocket.

"How is the woman?" he questioned.

"With Dumbledore and happy," Daniel spat. Even saying his name left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Her happiness with be short lived," spoke the man. "You will get the woman you want and I will see Albus Dumbledore dead."

"You're actually going to kill him?" asked Daniel. Fear was clear in his voice.

"Of course, that's why you have your freedom," answered the cloaked figure. "We would have killed you if we hadn't known about your connection to the woman and her connection with the man who brought about my grandfather's downfall."

"You will not harm Minerva," asked Daniel?

"You have my word that no harm will come to her as long as she does not get in my way," explained the hooded figure. "You are sure she will marry you?"

"She will once she finds out that her father's life is at risk," Daniel answered with a twisted smile.

"Good! You have done well Daniel," the dark figure congratulated.

"My Lord, what is the spell for?" Daniel asked.

"Silence," hissed the masked man angrily. "It is none of you business. Do you not question me again otherwise you won't see her pretty face anymore as I will scar her for life."

"My Lord, no!" Daniel gasped.

The cloaked figure laughed as he pulled out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Daniels chest. He prodded Daniel backwards until he had cornered him into a dark portion of the room.

"You have been a useful plaything but I will not hesitate in killing you outright," he hissed in Daniel's face.

Daniel stared into the darkness, his grey-blue eyes full of fear and his mouth hanging open as if he wanted to say something but didn't have the courage. There was a deathly silence around him and if a pin had been dropped, he would have been able to hear it.

"I will not ask you such question's again my Lord," Daniel answered shakily.

"Maybe you should be taught a lesson and then I can be sure you won't be tempted to disobey me," answered the cold, unfeeling voice from under the hood.

"No Master, you have my word," Daniel begged.

"SILENCE!" bellowed the same cold voice.

The cloaked figure withdrew slightly from Daniel and pulled a golden dagger with jewel- encrusted handle from his pocket. He brought the dagger up to Daniels face and ran the blunt side against his cheek as his eyes bored into the frighten man's eyes and soul.

Daniel made small whimpering sounds as the man dropped the dagger to his chest. He gasped as he felt his robes being ripped and he felt the blade against his chest. His world went black for a while as he collapsed to the floor while the cloak figure kicked him with his boot.

"You are outgrowing your purpose Daniel," hissed the man as he turned to leave. "But I will let you live for a while at least."

Daniel woke up several hours later feeling faint from his blood loss but managed to get to his feet and make his way unnoticed to his rooms. Soon this would be finished and he could disappear with Minerva and not be troubled again. That was his last thought as he fell into his bed and allowed sleep to overtake him.

_**To be continued……….**_


End file.
